Decorative aspects of a brassiere (bra) are important to women. Whilst bras have traditionally been used purely as undergarments, some people prefer that any parts of a bra visible to another person appear attractive in nature. In addition, whilst some parts of a bra may not be visible, a person may place some emphasis on the bra's visual appeal during a purchasing decision.
It is common to incorporate lace to provide a visually appealing effect to a bra. However, lace may need to be sewn onto a cup or alternatively be embroidered therewith.
With the advent of bras made by molding, reduced cost of manufacturing is the object of the manufacturing of such bras. Molded bras may be manufactured from one or multiple overlying plies of moldable material. The addition of embroidery may be time consuming. Likewise, the stitching of lace onto a cup of a molded bra may add to the cost of the bra. It has hence been desirable to manufacture a bra which includes visually enhancing features that can be provided at a reduced cost.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a bra or bra cup which incorporates rhinestones detailing and a related method of manufacturing such a bra or cup which may at least provide the public with a useful choice.